


My King

by Dreamin



Series: Fictober 2018 [22]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Married Couple, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-06 03:59:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16380986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamin/pseuds/Dreamin
Summary: Mycroft finds just the right gift for his and Jim's anniversary.





	My King

**Author's Note:**

  * For [afteriwake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/afteriwake/gifts).



> Inspired by a Fictober 2018 prompt afteriwake sent me -- "I know how you love to play games."
> 
> I found the chess king on Ebay, it's gorgeous.

“I’m at a loss as to what I should get James for our anniversary,” Mycroft said. He was at Baker Street for his usual weekly tea with his brother, at the insistence of his husband.

Sherlock rolled his eyes. “I still can’t believe you married him.” He got up and started to pace, complaining the entire time.

“It’s been almost a year, brother mine,” Mycroft said, calmly sipping his tea. “Isn’t it high time you got over that?”

“…My greatest nemesis...”

He raised an eyebrow. “I thought that was me.”

“…The world’s only consulting criminal...”

“Need I remind you that James went straight?” Mycroft asked, sighing quietly. “He is now the world’s most expensive security consultant.”

Sherlock stopped pacing to stare at him. “And you honestly believe he’s not still dabbling?”

“I trust him.” He smirked. “James only goes to the ‘dark side’ in the bedroom.”

Sherlock groaned quietly.

Mycroft’s eyes fell on his brother’s chessboard. “Hmm.”

* * *

“I know how you love to play games,” Mycroft said as he and Jim were finishing their anniversary dinner a month later.

“Mycroft!” Jim gasped, an exaggerated look of shock on his face. “We’re in public.”

Rolling his eyes, Mycroft set the small, wrapped box on the table and slid it towards Jim. As excited as a child at Christmas, Jim grabbed the box, tore off the paper, then opened the box.

Inside was a highly-polished wooden chess king piece with a small steel cross on the top. It was a little over three inches tall and as he removed it from the box, he noticed how nice it felt in his hand. When Jim turned the king over, he could see a steel plate on the bottom with an engraving.

_James,_

_Forever my king._

_Mycroft_

Jim swallowed hard to get past the sudden lump in his throat then he grinned at his husband. “Now you’re finally seeing things my way.”

Mycroft smirked. “I love you too.”


End file.
